1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is slide or disc valves.
2. Prior Art
The inventor is not aware of any prior art in which the orifice assembly having a valve seat and attached or integral guides for the slides of the slide valve or disc is maintained in position in the valve body by a clamping action between an abutment in the body and an abutment on the liner of the valve, such as coacting shoulders.
The following U.S. patents are representative of patents disclosing slide or disc valves: U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,438 in which the guide members 25 are bolted to the valve body on either side of the opening; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,261 and 3,726,306 in which the valve internals are bolted to the body; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,002 which merely illustrates the use of a ceramic lining in a mold shut-off arrangement.